Typically, emergency calls have special regulations requiring enterprise communication servers to build special logic to handle emergency calls. For instance, unlike regular calls, which are not allowed to be made until a user registers with proper credentials, emergency calls must be allowed to proceed even if the user has not registered. The enterprise communication infrastructure must ensure that a Public Safety Access Point (PSAP), such as a 911 call center, be able to callback the emergency caller if the call gets disconnected for whatever reason. These two requirements have been addressed for desk-phone devices in an enterprise. However, for mobile devices or devices that use dynamic Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, the emergency call back feature may not always work properly.